Rhulan vs the Mummy
by Rhuen
Summary: They have read from the book of the dead, he has arisen and approaches their camp in the dead of night. Unknown to the undead priest he is on the sorceress Rhulan's hit-list.


Sand blows across a dusty land, an archaeological team with numerous locals haul a sarcophagus out from its burial place in the ruins of a palace in a place no one thought one would be. In this world the time is the 1930's, before the Egyptian government put a stop to British grave robbers calling themselves archaeologists, men looking for treasure and glory. As night falls guards stand around the un-earthed loot loaded onto carts to be taken back to museums in Great Britain. The silent darkness is broken by a creaking as the sarcophagus opens, a bandage wrapped hand extends out from the interior pushing the lid back.

The guards are not fools, they hear the sound from within and expecting a thief coming in from the other side one pulls out his knife and goes inside to investigate while the other pulls out his rifle and goes around back. The bandage wrapped hand covers the throat of the man going inside so tightly he can't scream. The eyeless bandage wrapped face comes in close the horrified eyes of the man staring into the empty sockets as a light streams from the man's face into the eyes, nose, and mouth of the animated corpse. The man's body turns into a husk as the mummy gains eyes, new teeth, and a nose. Sensing the other man coming from the back the mummy grabs the man in his super-human grip through the cart's cloth walls pulling him in. The fate of the first man is followed by this man; the mummy now gaining ears and skin; albeit dried out looking skin. He pulls the bandages from his face and grabs up some clothes in the cart, dawning them he now looks like any old man who may be found in this area.

The man, the living mummy steps out from the cart surveying the new world before him. Not far away he hears the sound of a woman speaking. His inhuman eyes see her aura. As he approaches the tent he speaks a word softly to himself that translates as "my princess"

The sight of the tent suddenly becomes far away and below as the mummy finds himself suddenly flying backwards high into the air and lands far outside the camp. As he stands, un-harmed by this attack a new woman stands before him, a woman unlike any he's ever seen before, a pale woman with hair that would appear to be black, yet the light from the camp and the moon shines it a dark red; a most un-natural color from this ancient man's experience. Her clothing is especially foreign and un-natural.

"You are the evil?" asks Rhulan, "a mere undead thing? The so called sources of evil on these worlds once again disappoints me."

The mummy mutters something and the sand kicks up and flies at her.

"Spirit Shield." says Rhulan calling up her barrier to block the sand.

The Mummy's mouth opens wide and a swarm of flies come forth.

"Disgusting," says Rhulan followed by, "Combust!". The swarm of flies bursts into flames.

In the flash of a blink Rhulan flies forward and back hands the mummy sending it flying again like her toss before when she came up behind it as it approached the tent. The mummy stands, its head twisted around. It twists its own head back around. The mummy is not happy, in his time he was a powerful priest granted power by the gods themselves and now a woman stands between him and his prize.

The fire burst from the combusting flies did not go un-noticed nor did the missing guards when their shift change showed up. Now a horde of men with rifles and the archaeological team follow the sounds of a man screaming out something in ancient Egyptian. Just as they come upon the sight of a woman and man out in the desert a swarm of locusts appear from a dark cloud over the man. Rhulan leaps back before the archaeological team, directly in front of the woman.

"Spirit Shield!" yells out Rhulan erecting a massive dome of energy, however it does not cover all the men, many of them are outside the range of the spell. These unlucky men are attacked and consumed by the un-natural locusts.

Rhulan's eyes glow blue as she mumbles something. The shield glows brighter and blasts of blue fire are emitted by the shield consuming the locusts. As Rhulan drops the shield the mummy points at her and yells out something.

"By God," says the lead archaeologist, "He says you vile…monster…or demon…will

not stand between me and my princess. She will be mine."

"A deluded old corpse driven mad by his own curse," says Rhulan nonchalantly, "don't worry humans this thing will be gone in a moment."

Rhulan aims her hand at the mummy.

He yells out something else, which the archaeologist translates as, "do your worst sorceress I am protected by the power of the gods."

Rhulan smiles and says, "Inferno Blast!"

The archaeologist and surviving team members back away, some running in fear as the white hot blast of flame shoots out like a beam, turning the sand to glass and incinerating the undead creature.

"wha…wha..wha…wha…" stammers the British archaeologist.

Rhulan turns around and looks over the dumbfounded team, eyeing the girl the mummy was after. Rhulan *shrugs*, "not my type."

"What?" says the girl blushing.

Rhulan turns and opens a portal. After she steps through and vanishes the archaeologists are left standing around with many questions. They learn not long after the curse on the sarcophagus and can guess at what happened there; as impossible as it seems; however the woman with the magic powers is a complete wild card to which they have no explanations.


End file.
